


i'm sorry, yuu-kun.

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: Ro's Sad Shit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comforting Yuri Plisetsky, Dead Victor Nikiforov, I really am, I'm Sorry, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Frienship, M/M, Mature Yuri Plisetsky, Mention of Animal Death, Sad Ending, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, This isn't YuuYu, Viktuuri angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Little Yuuri records a video for Future Yuuri, and he answers the questions.( PREVIOUSLY NAMED "Hello, my name is Katsuki Yuuri." )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/gifts), [Icedaddys_icebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/gifts), [frahmtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahmtastic/gifts).



Little Yuuri finally set up his camera, and then, he pressed record.

Yuuri clicked play.

_"Hello, my name is Katsuki Yuuri."_

"Hello,"

 _"I'm recording this for grown-up Yuuri! I'm currently ten years old, and I want Yuuri and_ **_only_ ** _Yuuri to see this!"_

"Kinda lame, Yuuri."

"Shut up, Yurio,"

_"So, where do I start? Ah, I wanna learn some stuff about our - my? Our family? I guess? Uh, okay. Are Mama and Papa fine? How about onee-chan?"_

"Well, Mama and Papa are fine."

"Mari's well too, Yuuri. Don't forget about her,"

"Ugh,"

_"Oh? Okay, sounds interesting. How about Vicchan? Is he okay? Are you - oh no. He's probably - oh no. He **is** a toy poodle after all. I'm sorry, Yuuri,"_

Yuuri was on the verge of tears. They salty liquid started to form, his heart ached, his stomach churned.

"It's okay," he murmured.

Little Yuuri started to look up and had guilty-clouded eyes. But, he looked at the camera again and continued.

_"Let's forget that! I don't want you to be sad. Okay?"_

Yuuri let out a deep breath.

"Okay,"

Not okay. The ravenette started sobbing.

_"Let's move on! Whoop. Are you a skater? I **love** ice skating! I hope you still do... there's this man I look up to~"_

He suddenly stopped.

_"His name is Viktor Nikifor- Nikiforov! Well, he's an amazing skater! I aspire to be him! I'll make my Junior debut the best, so he'll take an interest to me!"_

**_"Keep dreaming, Yuu-chan,"  
_ **

_"Shut up, nee-san!"  
_

Yuuri started to smile, even more tears forming. Wiping his eyes, he held Yuri's hand. Yuri hummed, shaking him and whispering words of comfort. Over the years, he's been more comforting, and he warmed up to Yuuri more.

He continued. " _So_ , _answer the question then! Are you a skater? Are you retired?"_

"Well, I am a skater. But, I retired long ago," he responded.

He shrugged. _"Oh, that's cool. I don't know if you're retired or not, but I'm sure you're an ice skater! If you **are** retired though, that's also cool," _ he flashed a smile and gave him a double thumbs up.

The blond hugged Yuuri, who was a shaking, crying mess.

 _"Last question, because I have to help around the onsen. Do you love someone? Are you married?"_ he asked in a soft voice. " _Do you love them a lot? Are they alright? Who is it?"_

A single tear ran through his cheek.

"I... I am in love. Was. Am. I don't know, Yuu-kun. I - yeah, it's your idol. Viktor Nikiforov. And... no, he's not alright. He... died..."

He began weeped once more, and Yuri hugged him tighter.

_"There's two possible answers, or more. But I told you to answer this thirty years later. So... first thing is, if you aren't with someone, then that's totally fine. Even though you're pretty old now, you **are** loved. Mama, Papa, and nee-san are here to support you - us? Second is, you do have a lover! And you're married! Congratulations on your marriage,"_

Viktor died three years ago. It was an injury when he was skating one of the toughest programs _ever_. It was in the Worlds, and he had this thing about surprising people. He _knew_ that he had low stamina. On the second half, he did a quadruple flip, quadruple Axel, quadruple Salchow, and he lost his stamina, and fell. He was high up on the air, and suddenly fell. Yuuri, watching from the audience, cried.

He was sent to the hospital as fast as he could. Doctors said it was because of the height and the loss of stamina. Viktor died because of his injuries and due to overworking himself. And that's when Yuuri decided to retire. Because he didn't have inspiration. He didn't have a coach.

_"- and, Yuuri, listen closely. Please, please, don't lose the person. They married you. You should be happy. Please, don't ever let them go. Never ever betray them, don't let them die. Please. You need someone in your life. Don't keep them close just because I told you to, or because you married them. Keep them close, because you love them. Yuuri, I'm Katsuki Yuuri from the past, and I'm here to tell you one request. That is; don't give up on them, don't let them disappear. Please. Much love, Yuuri Katsuki."_

Katsuki Yuuri failed to fulfill the request from his ten-year old self.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-kun,"

_****_ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> sad and rad


End file.
